


星光与你入梦

by yoo_hui



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_hui/pseuds/yoo_hui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>幼年图林第一次被贝烈格带来到多瑞亚斯的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	星光与你入梦

**Author's Note:**

> 荣耀归于托老||我自己只有ooc||希望喜欢

“你今晚在这里休息。”贝烈格侧身，供身后的少年往前上身一步。房间不大，有两扇窗户开在屋顶，屋子的正中央是一台高桌，摆放着干净锃亮的银杯，靠窗户的一边有一张深色的木质长桌，备着小烛台和火石，另一边则是一张矮脚床——这就是今晚胡林之子图林的过夜之处。

少年瞪圆眼睛，努力地克制自己过分地流露出好奇的目光，他对从未踏足过的精灵王国的一切都表现出了浓厚的兴趣。“谢谢您——”他学着精灵的样子对贝烈格弯腰行礼，动作稍显生涩和幼稚，但是他依旧地看起来自信满满——至少看起来。

“那你先休息——愿众神保佑你的梦境不被邪恶所干扰。”贝烈格嘴角微微上扬着，右手抚心回少年的致谢。他早已看出少年眼底的不知所措，尽管这些都被他刻意地隐藏起来，用这些日学到的精灵礼仪和他自身的骄傲所包裹着。但是图林绞着衣角的手指这样的小动作，自然逃不过银发精灵锐眼。

“啊...好...”图林仿佛还要说些个什么，却又生生的咽了回去，他低下头去，双脚在地上不断的移动着。贝烈格换了一个姿势，双手环在胸前：“我还可以帮你什么？明日要面见吾王，我想，你应该好好休息。”

“Beleg....”图林微微侧了下头，几缕黑发挡在眼前：“我，我不知，我不知多瑞亚斯的各项礼仪，也对吾王不甚了解，”他避开贝烈格的目光“我不知，是否可以麻烦在你离开之前，简单的为我讲解一下？”

“我认同你的想法。”贝烈格点了点头，捕捉着图林闪烁着的目光。“既然如此，不如今晚你到我屋中来，我为你细细讲解。”他顿了顿，看着图林抬起头来，“如何？”

贝烈格的房间和多瑞亚斯的卫军在一起，他房间比刚刚图林的屋子要宽出许多，相比起来多了一排书架和各式各样的弓弦草药。屋子里陈设简单，却干净整齐。“请自便。”贝烈格做了个手势，“我还有些事情需要处理。”

图林点点头，等精灵离去之后，便自顾自地脱了鞋子和外衣，赤着脚去拿放在架子上的水杯，漱了口，又转了两圈，可是贝烈格的屋子对他来说有点单调和无趣了。他拿起一瓶草药，轻轻地嗅着。这味道对图林来说真是再熟悉不过了。他猛然的发现贝烈格身上的那种清淡的气味原来来自于这种草药。图林挠挠头，他从不知贝烈格还有随身携带草药的习惯，他一直以为是因为他长时间在森林树木中行走而自然而然留下的味道，现在想想，一名精灵战士如果不懂得为自己简单处理伤口，未免有些不可思议。

等到贝烈格回来的时候图林正盘腿坐在床上，他低着头，黑色的短发挡住眼睛，使贝烈格无法判断他是否已经睡着。倒是图林听到他拿起杯子的喝水时的声响，抬起头来：“我还不困。”他堵住了贝烈格的问题，“你还没有与我细细讲述你们的王国。”

“我并没有忘记我对你的承诺，胡林之子图林。只是——”贝烈格放下银杯，自己解着猎服的绳子，露出里边的软甲，“我今晚确实耽搁的太久，现在夜已经太深。而且我认为你们人类需要更多的休息，尤其是对于还未成年的幼子，恕我直言——你今晚精力过于旺盛了。”

“可是.....”图林张开口，仿佛是要对这看似失信的精灵提出抗议之词，在话出口前着火便灭了下去，转而一丝笑意挂上了眼角：“Beleg，能否与我讲述你以前的故事呢？我十分感兴趣。”

“可以。”贝烈格回答道，说着坐到床边，开始动手拆开发辫，“不过明天，在你面见吾王之后。”

“Beleg！”图林叫了起来，眸子死死地盯着他“你这样是言而无信，你答应与我给我讲故事，但现在却又以我太小需要休息之名来搪塞我。难道你们精灵都是如此吗？这，这，这不公平！”少年的脸颊红扑扑的，小嘴一张一合，据理力争。

“我并非搪塞你，Turin。”贝烈格声音不曾变化。“只是今夜太晚，这故事又太长，况且你的确需要休息。”他抚摸着图林的黑发，尝试着换了一种他认为较为适合与小孩子说话的语气，“明日，好吗？”

“不。”图林回绝的干脆。他换了个姿势，趴在贝烈格的后背上，双手揪着他的银发，说道：“我今晚想听，而且...”他声音突然低沉了下去，“我们人类并不像你们精灵一般有着永恒的生命，明日对我来说也并非无法计数。把时间过多的浪费在睡眠这种事上，对我来说无用。请求你，讲与我听。”他带着半是悲伤的语气，手上也似不经意的拉了下贝烈格的头发。

这一段话果然有效。贝烈格沉默了下来，许久，他出了一口气，反手在轻轻地拍着图林的后背，安慰他道：“好，那我讲给你听，只是一段，你就要休息。”图林听了，咯咯地笑了起来。他翻身躺下，双手枕在脑后，眼神中满是期待。贝烈格简单用手指梳了梳自己的银发，侧身躺上床。图林盯着那美丽柔软的长发，顺手揪了一缕捏在手心把玩。

贝烈格看了他一眼，也未加阻拦，任由图林把自己的头发一圈圈缠在手指上，散开。贝烈格为他整了整衣服，开口唱起了歌。

或许是贝烈格的歌声对少年有着安抚着作用，也或许是在多瑞亚斯有着庭葛王与美丽安的庇护，图林很快就进入无梦的睡眠之中。攥住头发的手指慢慢的松开，呼吸平稳而缓慢。贝烈格停了下来，他凝视着图林沉睡的面容，慢慢地抽出自己的头发，侧身坐了起来。少年对这一切都丝毫没有察觉。贝烈格皱了皱眉，可是又似突然想起什么似的笑了起来。他低头吻了吻图林的额头，冰冷的嘴唇触碰到少年火热的皮肤。

“愿你安眠，Turin。”他在心里默默地说道。


End file.
